It's a Yu Yu World
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: Yurei Urameshi lived a peaceful life in America with her adopted family, biologcal little sister, and However, when she was just hanging out with her friends, something sucked them into the world of their favorite anime, Yu Yu There they find family, friends, adventure, rivalry, ...love?
1. Chapter 1: The Shocking Truth

Chapter 1  
The Shocking Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own the fifty-five OCs in this story. Akaikori belongs to Black Dragon Valkyrie.

A/N: This is the second story I've put up so far. I hope you enjoy it. This is and might be based off my life in the Yu Yu Hakusho world. My OCs are based off my friends only not their real names. Also any buildings invloving my life are renamed in this story. Well, here are the pairings:

Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Koenma x Shizuru, Botan x OC, Kurama x OC, Hiei x OC, Kuronue x OC, Jin x OC, Touya x OC, Shishiwakamaru x OC, Suzuki x OC, Sniper x OC, Seaman x OC, Rinku x OC.

-California-

Yurei Urameshi kicked another boy in his guts as his friends stood there frightend. She had pitch black hair, brown almost black eyes, light peach skin, a nice figure, and wore blue denim jeans, a white shirt with a fox on it, and green and black sneakers. She was a twelve year old delinquent at Tsuchi School. For family, she and her sister Yukari Urameshi were adopted. Yukari was a seven year old girl that had green tinted black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and looked like Yurei a lot only so innocent.

"Alright, which one of you bastards wants their ass handed over to them next?" Yurei challanged.

The five boys said nothing, but ran off with their two leaders on their backs. Yurei was left there on the sidewalk, her little sister wasn't done with school, so she was walking to Sora Teen Center. There most of her friends go to hang out after school. Yurei started to walk there, on guard and alert. At school, she was considered a dangerous beauty. Her reputation as a delinquent made her feared around the school and in the teen center. The only ones who didn't fear her were her friends, they stuck with her every step of the way.

When Yurei reached the teen center, she was glomped by a girl with curly brown hair with blonde highlights, peach skin, an athletic figure, and was wearing a red jersey, grey sweat pants, and black sport shoes. Not only that, but she was a head shorter than her. Her name was Mokira Skishino. She was friends with Yurei since thrid grade.

"Yurei, you made it!" Mokira yelled, glomping her hard, that it made her fall to the floor.

"Mokira, c-can't breathe!" Yurei gasped out.

Then, a boy a few inches taller than Yurei with short light brown hair, brown glasses, brown green eyes, light peach skin, and was wearing a purple shirt, tan pants, and blue and orange sneakers and pulled Mokira off Yurei. His name Masaru Asaruka, and he's been friends with Yurei since first grade. He moved in third grade, but he came back last year, in sixth grade.

"Thanks Masaru." Yurei panted, taking a few gulps of air.

"No sweat," was Masaru's simple reply.

-Japan: Yu Yu Hakusho Universe-

Shiori Minamino silently walked through her house to a hidden room. That room was meant for her second son, Shiro. Shiro looked like his father when he was a baby, mousey brown hair, brown gold eyes, and light tanned skin. He was a year younger than Shuichi, her first born son. But a day after Shiro was born, some stole him. There was panic in the Minamino house, and her former husband had died before he could even get to the hospital to see what had happend. Shuichi was never told of his little brother and Shiori was silently suffering of the loss of her second son. But she still believed that he was alive and well and someone would find him. But for now, she silently weeped for missing son.

Atsuko Urameshi was also in grief. Two years after Yusuke was born, she gave birth to a girl named Yurei. Then soem years later, she gave birth to another girl named Yukari. But they were both gone after Yukari's birth. Yusuke was never told, Atsuko was sure that it would break his heart if he was ever told. Atsuko was also hoping that her two little girls were safe and alive. If they were dead, she would go to the ends of the Earth to find the bastard who killed them.

In the Ice Village in Demon World, Rui was silently praying in fornt of Hina's grave. She was praying not only for Hina, Hiei, Yukina, and their unknown father, but for the two other children that were thrown off the island years after Hiei was thrown off and Yukina was spared. Kiharu and Airi Jaganshi were thrown off the moment that they were born. Rui knew that they survived, but she didn't know where they were. Kiharu had dirty blonde hair, blue brown eyes, and light tanned skin. Airi had dark brown hair, brown eyes that looked like they needed glasses, and tanned skin. The two children thrown off were the reason that Hina commited suicide. The loss of her three children was too much for her. Rui returned to her home, hoping that one of these days that Kiharu and Airi would be revealed to Hiei and Yukina.

In Spirit World, Botan was looking through Yusuke's, Kurama's, and Hiei's files. When she came to the bottom of the files, she gasped in shock. The files had said that Yusuke has two sisters, Kurama has a little brother, and Hiei has a little brother and sister! Immeadiatly, Botan flies off on her oar to Koenma's office, through his window.

"Botan, what is it now?" Koenma asked, while stamping his paper work as Jorge brought more.

"Koenma, I was double checking Yusuke's, Kurama's, and Hiei's files and I found very crucial information!" Botan franticly said, waving her ands in the air.

Koenma's stamp stopped an inch from the paper that he was about to stamp. His face showed shock and dread.

"W-what was it?" Koenma stuttered, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

Botan scratched her neck nervously. Sweat was dripping down her forehead. She swallowed a few gulps before she was ready to tell Koenma the news.

"Yusuke has two little sister, Kurama has a little brother, and Hiei has a brother and another sister." Botan answers, sweating hard.

Koenma's pacifier dropped from his mouth. How in the seven hells did he miss that?! Koenma rubbed his temples furiously and turned to Botan.

"Ogre, get me the files for those siblings at once! And get me the file for Yukeru Kurama! Botan, get the Spirit Detectives here at ONCE!" Koenma orders, gripping his stamp until his knuckles were white.

Botan instantly summoned her oar and flew out the window. Jorge rushed out of the office to grab the files. Botan flew above the japanese city where the current Spirit Detectives live. Then she zoomed to a temple in the mountains, Genkai's Temple.

'I just hope that they'll take it calmly.' Koenma, Botan, and Jorge thought.

-Sora Teen Center: California-

"Man Mokira, you've gotten a tighter grip since last year." Sessho Kabanoki stated. He was friends with Yurei since thrid grade as well, and she was his first friend. He has short messy black hair, brown eyes, light tanned skin, and was wearing a black shirt, grey jeans, and grey sneakers.

"Well you know that I do a lot of sports, so can ya blame me." Mokira retorted.

"Now now, calm down please. This isn't the time for fighting." Hikaru Koorime said, sweat dropping.

The two stopped death glaring at each other and death glared at Hikaru instead. Yurei growled at them softly and that made the two stop. Masaru chuckled softly at the antics of his two friends.

Yurei was just hanging out with her friends in an old skateboard park behind the teen center. Things were going well, until Koma came. Koma Shozuku was Yurei's friend, but then she became bitchy and snobby to her friends. This didn't settle well with Yurei and told her that they weren't friends anymore if this kept going. Koma was furious and vowed to make Yurei's life living hell. Koma went as far as to beat up Yukari. Needless to say, Yurei was pissed and nearly beaten Koma to a bloody pulp. Since then, Koma spreaded rumors about Yurei and almost everyone Koma spoke to said to stay away from Yurei Urameshi.

-Japan: Koenma's Office-

"Alright Binkey Breath, what the hell is it this time?" Yusuke Urameshi muttered angrily at Koenma.

"Yusuke, can it. I have very crucial information that involves you, Kurama, and Hiei's family." Koenma calmly said.

Everyone was silent. That was a new start. Mostly this kind of information was with King Yama or someone else.

"So, 'hat's the info 'bout?" Jin asked, floating near the cieling.

Koenma sighed before answering, " Yusuke Urameshi, Shuichi Minamino, and Hiei Jaganshi, you have little brothers and sisters."

A/N: This chapter is done. I have school so I can only update on certain days. But I promise you that I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review, reviews keep me going! Also a moment of silence to my deceased great-aunt. Thank you. My Great-Aunt is who this chapter is dedicated to. Also, I can't upload any images on Image Manager, so I'm using my profile picture instead.

See you all later.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are They?

Chapter 2  
Where Are They?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only the now fifty-six OCs that I placed in here. Akaikori Dubhghlas belongs to Black Dragon Valkyrie. You know the pairings since the first chapter.

A/N: Second chapter up! Thanks to Black Dragon Valkyrie, Pfingston, and Sheila13, and Lucy Blackfire! Yes Sheila I've done more that the regular limit of OCs, but don't be surprised. And Kuro-chan, you make an appearence! Enjoy!

"WHAT!?" Yusuke and Hiei shouted, but Hiei fell off the window sill afterwards crashing with a thud.

Kurama and the others stared wide eyed. Jin dropped from the air head first in shock, Touya stumbled, since he was right beneath Jin, and the others just stared in silence. Koenma's screen came down and it showed a little seven year old girl who looked liked a female Yusuke, only with longer hair and female features.

"This is one of your sisters Yusuke. Yukari Urameshi, she is the youngest out of your mom's three children, you being one of them." Koenma explained, pointing to the screen.

Yusuke fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't believe that he has sisters. Not only that, his mom didn't tell him! At least Kurama and Hiei shared his pain. The next picture was a thirteen year old silver fox demon that looked like a younger Youko. Beside it was a picture of a boy that looked a lot like Kurama's late human father.

*Yukeru, but how?* Youko thought, thinking of his little brother, whom he loved dearly.

Kuronue saw the glint in Kurama's eyes. He also thought of Yukeru like a little brother, but ever since he was killed by Yomi, Youko was cold and dangerous. To this day, Youko still plans to kill Yomi, but he couldn't because Yomi threatend Shuichi's family.

"Koenma," Kurama stated, shocked, " is that my own brother?"

"Yes Kurama, Shiro Minamino is your brother. Your mother has been suffering for years since he was kidnapped as a baby," Koenma explained.

Kurama slumped down to the ground, shock, sadness, and horror in his eyes, both seem to be fighting back Youko. Then the screen changed to two thirteen year olds. One with dirty blonde hair, and one with dark brown hair with glasses.

"These two are Kiharu and Airi Jaganshi. Your younger siblings Hiei, Yukina." Koenma reported, pointing to the screen.

Hiei fell out of his seat and landed on the ground with a thump. Yukina had fainted, but Kuwabara caught her and started to fan her using his hands. The nthe screen changed to a twelve almost thirteen year old girl that looked a lot like Yukari and Yusuke, only with darker hair and eyes.

"This is Yurei Urameshi, your other sister Yusuke. She and the others seen on this screen were all kidnapped by the same demon on the same day. The culprit, was a demon named Takeshi. He was a notorious demon who kidnapped children and killed them, burning their bodies. However, a dimensional rift sucked your siblings into another dimension. I sent Sensui to find them before he turned mad. However, with that rift closed, we couldn't find them, but we did watch over the dimension they are in" Koenma explained.

"S-so, what are they today?" Yusuke stutters, worry and fear in his eyes.

Koenma handed them each a file, two were forest green, one was a blood red, one was black, and one was ice blue. The green represents Yusuke, the red represents Kurama, the black represents Hiei, and the ice blue represents Yukina.

"These files hold everything about them. Pictures, life history, family, you name it it's there. Now stay at Genkai's. I'm afraid that I have a meeting to attend about this with my father." Koenma said, opening a portal under their feet.

-Genkai's Temple-

When the portal 'dropped' them off on Genkai's stone steps, the landed on top of each other. Hiei at the bottom and Yukina on top. Their limbs were in a tangled heap and Chu was drooling on Yusuke, since he fell asleep and was most likely to throw up.

"WOULD YOU ALL GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Hiei exploded from the bottom of the pile, his face in the stone.

Hiei was being sqwashed by Yusuke, which is not a pleasent thing to be under.

"Just give us a minute shorty, some of us don't like being trapped under a guy with dangerous plants in his hair. No offence Kurama." Kuwabara yelled, being under Kurama, swirly eyed.

"None taken." Kurama replied, trying to breath because Jin and Touya were crushing him.

It took thirteen minutes to get everyone untangled. When they climbed up to the temple, they told Genkai what they learned from Koenma eariler. Needless to say, she was not surprised that Takeshi was killed by Sensui. Takeshi had an old bone to pick with Genkai when she was still young.

-California-

Akaikori Dubhghlas, a girl with boy cut brown hair, mixed pale and tan skin, brown eyes, and a friend to Yurei since they met on the net a year ago, was walking down to the old hang out spot where she was supposed to meet the other fifty seven friends of hers. But when she reached the hangout spot, all she saw there was Koma. The blonde bitch gleefully stared at her as if waiting to ambush her.

"What do you want slut?" Akaikori venomusly asked, eyes devoid of emotion.

"Oh, just living in the memories of the olden days." Koma sweetly said, an evil look was in her eyes, as she slowly picked up a hard stone behind her back.

Akaikori didn't believe it. Before she could react however, Koma threw the stone at her face. using quick reflexes, Akaikori quickly dodged the stone. The stone hits a strange statue behind Akaikori. It then mysteriously glows with a silver light. Yurei and the others, who just entered the hang out after picking up Yukari and the family katanas, saw the whole thing and Yurei was in an instant rage. Yukari on the other hand, was scared, since Koma bullied her in school.

"Yurei, what's happening? What's going on?" Yukari muttered, frightend to her feet.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Yurei answered as the statue changed into a silver portal.

Like a vacum, the portal sucked all of them in, instantly closing and turning back into a statue. A teen with blue hair, grey red eyes, and tanned skin saw the whole thing and smiled.

"You have now returned home." he said, disappearing into the shadows.

-Japan: Genkai's Temple-

"It says here that Yurei can play any kind of instrument in the worl and is in a Jazz Band and Concert Band." Yusuke read, flipping a page in Yurei's file.

They were all listening to what Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei read off their siblings files. Jin floated near Kurama and read some of Shiro's file ovder his shoulder.

"It says here that Shiro is in the same Jazz Band as Yurei and the same Concert Band as Airi and Yurei." Jin read, skimming though the file.

"Kiharu likes to read a lot on the library and seems to be a bit anti-social. Wonder why?" Hiei asked, sarcasm in the question.

"Yukari like to play a lot of sports and such, but mostly likes to play games and in arcades. Hah, like me!" Yusuke cheerfully stated.

Then, they all heard faint screaming and a few really high spirit energies. Some of the energies seem familiar and they wondered of it was the siblings of their three friends. The source was somewhere in Genkai's Demon Forest.

"Well what are you waiting for, go find out who wandered into my forest." Genkai ordered, obviously kind of worried for those who ffell in the forest.

The gang, minus Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko, ran out into the forest to find out what was going on in the forest.

-Demon Forest Clearing-

Yurei, her friends, and her ex-friend, slowly woke up after their harsh landing. Koma was the cause and they all glared at her.

"Where are we?" Inuno Hazuka asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but it looks like Genkai's Forest from Yu Yu Hakusho." Kazuma Tainoten answered also loking around.

If there was one thing that Yurei and her friends like, except Koma, it was the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Yurei gave her big katana to Shiro Minamino, the boy older than her thst was standing next to her. Kiharu along with Airi were shivering with fear. Sessho was about to piss his pants. Then, Yurei heard someone coming towards them.

"Mmmmmm, delicious humans." a voice sounded around them.

When the figure came out, it turned out to be Yasha from the Golden Seal Movie!

A/N: I'm DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! Alright, you've seen some of my based OC friends in here and tell me if you have a favorite character in the review. This must also involve the least favorite OC too and the second and third favorite OC. The next chapter will be up soon.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Chapter 3  
Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only the fifty-six OCs in here. Akaikori belongs to Black Dragon Valkyrie.

A/N: Hello again. Alright fair warning, you are about to know all of the fifty-six OCs, minus Akaikori, that I own. Be mindful, these will be the most strangest Japanese names you'll ever find. I ran out of Japanese names, so I made some up, if that's alright with you all. Thanks to all you reviewers, favorers, and followers! Sorry if I couldn't remember your names, but Junior High is now being an ass now and it crammed your names right out. Anywho, enjoy!

"I thought Y-Yusuke killed him." Masao Shizoru stuttered, scared of Yasha.

Nanami Sakihime, Misaki Akiomi, Umi Kasumi, Yuka Shizura, Kohaku Shidou, Kai Mazoshi, Heriko Komuna, Haruno Soigi, Katsumi Marunozu, Haruto Sagureshu, Sashino Kokoruni, Tomomi Sakishozu, Naomi Shizuka, Kanomi Shoishina, Leiko Urashima, Hotaru Skomoni, Atsushi Konotei, Michiru Koni, Koharu Teno, Mamoru Kaiodi, Tai Rezudanchi, Souta Masayoshi, Setsuna Kirino, Koda Kiro, Mina Sikaisho, Nami Minosukai, Katsuya Manoshi, Fuu Kazunui, Ferio Hikurai, Kazu Mirohi, Hiroyuki Miroku, Kenji Matureshu, Hiroshi Matureshu, Shimi Takare, Yahiko Mestashi, Chiko Chinosukai, Yuto Masashima, Hanabi Mitsukurai, Yukaru Hiyoshi, Yuma Tokoro, Shira Hatsu, Ayano Eita, Hikaru, Masaru, Masao, Inuno, Kazuma, and Sessho were scared. Yurei, Yukari, Shiro, Airi, Kiharu, and Akaikori tried to put a brave face on, but Yasha seemed to scare Yukari and Airi, however piss off Akaikori. Kiharu, on the other hand, nearly pissed in his pants.

"Hey ugly, you and me fight, but leave my friends outta this." Yurei challanged.

"So the Detective's sister wants to challange me. Hmmmmm, this will really break his heart to see his own sister dead." Yasha cruelly said.

Yurei nor the others didn't know what Yasha meant by 'Detective's sister,' but they ignored the phrase. Yurei took a fighting stance. She wasn't called the Number One Delinquent in the United States for nothing.

"Shiro, get Yukari and everyone else out. Find anyone to help. Use the katana if you run into any assholes in this woods." Yurei spoke in Japanese.

She was glad that their love for anime lead them to speak Japanese and many other languages.

The friends and one enemy left the clearing. This left Yurei facing Yasha face to face, human to demon. It wasn't too long before Yurei rushed at Yasha, fist raised.

With Yukari and the others, they were heading to the north, towards Genkai's Temple. They were going well, until Yukari ran ahead and rammed into somebody.

"Whoa kid, watch where your going." said a familiar voice she knew all too well from anime.

Yukari looked up in shock. Standing before her was Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kuronue, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, Sniper, Seaman, Chu, and Rinku! So they were in the Yu Yu Hakusho World after all.

"Yukari, are you, WHOA!" Shiro shouted, skidding to a stop along with the others.

Yukari ignored the stares she got and looked at the Spirit Detectives in the eye.

"Please help my sister! She's fighting Yasha, she could be hurt! Just please help her!" Yukari pleaded despretly.

Unknown to them, the girl that was pleading to them was a Urameshi. And some of the people behind her were a Minamino and two were Jaganshis.

"Alright little one, where is your sister?" Kurama gently asked, trying to soothe the little seven year old.

"She's fighting Yasha just a few block in the direction we came from." she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Yusuke was dumbfounded. He thought he killed the power-hungry bastard. Guess he thought wrong. He sent Kurama to go help Yukari's sister while he and the others took the rest to Genkai's.

As Kurama ran, he could hear the battle with his sensitive hearing. For some reason, this urged him to move faster.

-Meanwhile-

Yurei slammed into a tree and slid to the grass. She was badly beaten. Yasha had left many brusies and cuts on her body enough to draw blood from her mouth.

As Yasha advanced towards her, Yurei felt a power rise within her. It was as this dormant power wanted her to go and punch him. Following her instincts, Yurei got and rushed at Yasha, fist raised. She didn't notice the spirit energy in her fist.

"Hah, looks like the little human wants a quick death. Very well then." Yasha shouted, preparing a final blow.

Instead, Yurei dodged Yasha's blow, and then her fist sent Yasha stumbling. As Yasha stumbled, he didn't show that the punch made him wince. Yurei was tired and looked as though she would pass out at any moment.

"You filthy human, you shall pay!" Yasha roared, slowly walikg towards his pray.

Yurei tried to stay awake, but she was quickly losing conciousness. Unless someone saved her now, she would become demon chow.

Just as Yurei was about to pass out, "ROSE WHIP!" was heard.

Yasha screamed in agony as the thorny whip pierced him. Now he was bleeding all over. He looked around trying to catch the culprit, but with no avail. In the end, Yasha retreated, promising revenge.

Kurama came out of the shadows, his Rose Whip curled in his hand. He slowly walked over to the unconcious girl and examined her wounds. It looked like Yukina would have a patient to deal with for the next two days. THe wounds Yasha created caused major blood flow and brusies. If theis kept going, the girl would die.

Kurama picked up the girl bridal style and slowly walked to Genkai's Temple. He was careful to not move her body or the blood loss would increase. As Kurama carried the girl, he noticed something familiar about her. She seemed to have the same features as Yusuke and the girl they ran into, only with darker features. Koenma had only showed them baby pictures of them, except for Yukeru for he was thirteen in human years.

When Kurama reached the temple, Yukari was sitting outside, near the edge of the woods. When she saw him coming, she raced forward, nearly tumbling him over. Kurama got Yukari to get off him just as the rest of the Spirit Detectives came out.

"Kurama, how is she?" Yusuke asked as Kurama sets her down on the porch.

"Not too well I'm afraid. The wounds Yasha conflicted would take at least two day to heal, but I'm not sure. But she has lost a lot of blood." Kurama answered the leader of the Spirit Detectives.

Then they all saw Yukari shed tears in front of her sister's body.

"Yurei Urameshi, you better not die, I don't know what I'll do without my sister!" Yukari cried, a tear falling on her sister's face.

Kurama saw Yusuke stiffen like a tree. When the Yukari mention the girl's last name, this meant one thing. Yurei and Yukari were his own sisters! That was one pair of siblings found, but where were the others.

"SHIRO MINAMINO, KIHARU JAGANSHI, AIRI JAGANSHI! GET OUT HERE! IT'S YUREI!" Yukari shouted, calling the three friends she knew most. Yurei had better connection with the other friends of theirs.

Hiei fell out of his tree branch as soon as he heard his little brother and sister's names. Kurama paled like a cloud in the blue sky. As the said people came out, a girl with brown colored boyish hairstyle came out with them. They instantly were at Yurei's side, concerned in their eyes.

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke just stood there. Pale faced, stiff, and shocked. Their own siblings have returned to their own home, along with a 'few' friends. But one question remained.

Where were they this whole time?

A/N: Chapter completed. I won't be able to update to Chapter Four in a while because Benchmarks are coming next month so we have to study hard. But I will be updating when I can. Also, you should all watch the stories and what you review. It's not that I'm a stalker, I'm not a stalker actually, but I have a DSi and I have connection to Fanfiction on here so I can check my stories at anytime I want whenever, wherever as long as there is Wi-Fi. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

Chapter 4

Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the many OCs in this story. The songs go to their respective owners as well.

A/N: I'm SO SO SORRY! I wanted to update last weekend, but school got in the way so I didn't have time to write. Benchmarks are coming up so I don't have enough time to write. I hope you take this chapter as an apology for not updating like I should. Also sorry for calling school an ass, but education can cause writer's block and education comes first. Also, don't be shy to review, critisim and flames are aloud, it makes me want to improve my stories.

Akaikori quickly picked up Yurei and carried her inside the, calling for Botan and Yukina. Everyone outside quickly ran in. Yusuke was worried for his sister and asked if there was anything he could do. Akaikori told him that he needed to go help Botan with the herbs. By now, Yurei's breathing became jagged and short.

Shiro brought in cold water and a cloth. Kurama was also doing his best to help by griding demonic healing plants. Akaikori was bringing in bandages, but she was silently cursing in a whisper.

Yukina was using her healing powers to close any life-threatening wounds. Airi and Kiharu went to the others to tell them of Yurei's condition. Needless to say, every one of them, except Koma, was worried. Even Reiko Minokai, Ashino Kotonabi, Ferimi Minokai, and Hime Kyomochi wanted to kill Yasha for what he has done.

"When I see Yasha, I'll kill him for sure!" declared Hiroyuki, who thought of Yurei as a little sister.

"No, stay put. We don't know how her condition is, so it's best to sit and stay put." Kiharu told them, leaving the room.

In the room Yurei was resting in, Kurama was just bandaging her right arm which had the most wounds. All of a sudden, her eye twitched and soon fluttered open. Kurama stopped for a bit before looking into her dark brown orbs. Yurei slowly sat up, never removing her eyes from his. However, before she said a word, Yurei began to cough roughly, blood also coming out through her mouth.

Kurama brought over a glass of water and a towel. He wiped away the blood on her hands and gave her the glass of water. Yurei accepted the glass greatfully and drank it down in one gulp. The cool water gently slid down her parched throat.

"Thanks," Yurei softly said, giving the cup back to Kurama.

"You're welcome," Kurama replyed, "but are you alright? Everyone was worried about you."

"I'm fine, but where am I?" Yurei asked, not familiar with her surroundings.

Kurama chuckled a bit before he explained, "You're in Genkai's Temple. You and your friends suddenly came out of nowhere and Genkai sent us to fix the problem, but we found your sister and friends. Your sister begged us to save you from Yasha, the demon that you were trying to hold off. Yusuke sent me to rescue you and I caused Yasha to retreat."

"So, you Kurama, or should I say Shuichi Minamino," Yurei stated, staring at the wide eyed Kurama, "were the one who called, 'ROSE WHIP' before I passed out?"

"To put it that way, yes, I did use my Rose Whip to save you." stated Kurama, his voice cold and emotionless.

Yurei sighed, knowing that Kurama was wondering how she knew he was a demon and they never met. She wasn't surprised by his and Youko's behavior anyway. She knew that Kurama worked hard to keep his demon identity a pure secret.

"Look, Idon't mean you or your friends any harm, neither do my friends, except maybe Koma." Yurei explained to the fox demon.

"Very well, then may I ask, what is your name?" Kurama asked, his cold tone gone.

Yurei blinked and then smiled responding, "It's Yurei, Yurei Urameshi."

"You seem to know my name, how is it that you know my name before we met?" Kurama asked curiously.

Just as Yurei was about to answer, the door bursts open and Yukari knocked over Kurama and glomped Yurei hard. Yusuke and the other detectives ran inside just to see Yurei getting knocked on the head by Yukari.

"OW! Yukari Urameshi, what the heck was that for?!" Yurei shouted.

"YOU NEARLY DIED FROM BATTLING YASHA! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY ONLY SISTER TO A DEMON LIKE HIM!" Yukari cried, glomping her sister again.

Yusuke and the others watched as the elder sister wrapped her arms around her little sister. He couldn't believe after all these years, they were separated, he wished that their reunion was like this.

After the two sisters separated, they stared at the detectives. Yukari had a curious look on her face, but Yurei was staring them down. But the door bursts open again and Misaki and Nanami rushed in that made them and the Spirit Detectives crash to the ground.

"YUREI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Haruno exclaimed, all hyper as always.

"Alive and well thanks to the Spirit Detectives." Yurei stated, jabbing her thumb at the swirly eyed detectives.

"Hey now that you mentioned it," said Hime Shiroku, "are we actually in the Yu Yu Hakusho anime?"

"Perhaps we should let the dimwits explain." said Genkai's voice from behind them, startling them.

Needless to say, it was like ants carrying a huge corn kernal. It took ten people to carry Chu, five to carry Jin, Yusuke, Touya, and Kuwabara, six to carry Kaname, Kiyoshi, Kuronue, and the rest. Hiei and Rinku were being carried by Akaikori and Yukari.

A few hours later, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were the first ones to wake up. However, how they woke up was a different story. Yusuke woke first with Yukari's eyes in his face, which caused him to jump onto Kurama, and which caused Kurama to smack Hiei in the face. Thus, this caused the three to wake up.

"Geeze Yukari, what was that for?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Eh heh, sorry," apologized Yukari, now sitting between Kiharu and Airi.

"However," said Akaikori with dripping venom in her voice, "what are you hiding?"

Yusuke, Kurama, and, heck, Hiei were sweating under Akaikori's intense glare. It was best to tell them now.

"I'm Yurei and Yukari's older brother," stated a nervous Yusuke.

"I'm Shiro's or Yukeru's older brother in both demon and human form," said a sweating Kurama.

"And Yukina and I are Kiharu and Airi's older siblings." finished a sweat dropping Hiei.

A/N: DONE AT LAST! I'M EXTRA EXTRA SORRY IF THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! PLEASE REVIEW! I THANK THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORED, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! Also, PM me if you figured out all the pairings that were listed in Chapter 1. Those who get the pairings right, get, well a preview of one of the future chapters! Anywho, hoped you enjoyed, Chapter Five is almost done, so see ya later!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5: We're WHAT!

Chapter 5

We're WHAT?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I somewhat own the OCs, but not litterally. I also own the villains, I don't own Akaikori for she belongs to Black Dragon Valkyire, THANKS SIS! The songs belong to their respective owners.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! HAPPY VETERANS DAY! This is the next chapter! Remember the little contest that I set up on the previous chapter? PM me if you can figure out who the pairings are before Chapter 8, and you can win a sneak peak of a future chapter from one of my stories. Also, ENJOY! I don't bite so don't be shy to review.

"WHAT?!" shouted Yurei, Yukari, Shiro, and Airi, their voices echoing through the temple, Akaikori and Kiharu were stiff as a rock on water.

"It's like what the dimwit, Kurama, and Hiei said. Yurei and Yukari are the little sisters of Yusuke," explained Genkai, "Shiro, or should I say Yukeru Kurama, is Kurama's little brother, and Kiharu and Airi are Hiei and Yukina's little siblings."

Akaikori caught Yukari as she fainted, Kiharu stood there, quietly, shock on his face, Shiro comicly had his eyes the size of plates, and Yurei only had her mouth dropped open in shock. There was a crash at the door that woke the rest of the gang up. It seemed that the rest of Yurei's friends had tried to evesdrop on the situation, but Koma had yelled at Hime, and it made her tumble into the others.

"Eh? 'hat's goin on 'ere?" Jin asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

The awakened gang looked around and noticed Koma laughing at the fallen evesdroppers, Yurei's eye twitching, Shiro and Kiharu wide eyed, Airi dazing into space, and Akaikori fanning Yukari with her hankerchief.

"What did we miss?" Suzuki asked, glancing at Nanami as she got up from under Haruno.

"Nothing," Yusuke muttered, getting annoyed by Koma.

Akaikori noticed that Yurei's eyes were staring at her. She nodded in some sort of approval and Yurei walked out of the room, kicking Koma's shins in the process. Yusuke stared out the window and saw Yurei going to the demon forest. Yusuke tried to yell out to Yurei to come back, but she was already in the forest.

"Where the hell is she going?!" Yusuke yelled at Akaikori, tick marks scattering across his forehead.

"To relieve stress," was her simple reply.

-Genkai's Demon Forest-

"GYAAAAAH!" yelled a demon as he was kicked into a tree hard, making it crack.

As the demon slid to the ground, Yurei kicked him in the balls so hard, he flew up the tree, hits a thick branch, and falls unconsious. Yurei walked up to the fallen demon, threw it over her shoulder, and stalked back to Genkai's.

-Genkai's Temple-

Yurei stomped inside the temple tossing the demon on the floor, startling the others. Kiharu came in with a pissed off look in his eyes. Yukari gave him one of the katanas that they brought with them from 'their' dimension. Yurei picked up the demon and tossed it to Kiharu high in the air. When the demon was still in the air, Kiharu unsheathed the katana, jumped into the air, and slashed the unconsious demon to pieces with a speed that was equivalent to Hiei's!

After Kiharu landed on the ground, the demon was like french fries, chopped to pieces, with the exception of its purple blood coming out of the severed limbs. He gave the katana back to Yurei and leaned against the wall next to Airi, who was playing with Hina's teargem that was around her neck since she was a baby, which Kiharu also possesed.

Hiei smirked at the ruthlessness of his little brother. He was just like him, anit-social, and most of the time shunned from the world. Hiei was glad that Yurei and Yukari had given his little brother and sister comfort to the world, and he knew Yukina was happy about it too.

Yusuke and Kuwabara on the other hand, ignored the little demon death because they got into another argument, which turned into a fight. Now they were rollig on the ground, wrestling each other. Lucklily, the fight was broken up by Genkai's fists, so Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't able to send one of the other to hell.

"Hn, idiots," mumbled Hiei, once again on his window sill.

Suddenly Yusuke shot up from his unconsious state. He realized something that he forgot to mention.

"Hold on, what are we gonna tell our parents. We can't just tell them that you disappeared into another dimension after a demon kidnapped you." Yusuke said, his eyes going cross eyed for a moment.

"Think of a story, I'm out of ideas." said Shiro, shrugging his shoulders.

For a few minutes or so, everyone was thinking of a story to tell Yusuke's mom and Kurama's family. Everyone was about to give up, until Masaru thought of a great story.

"How about this," suggested Masaru, "say that you found the kidnapper abusing Shiro, Yurei, Yukari, and Kiharu, and Airi one day. Yusuke beats the crap outta him while Kurama and Hiei got them outta there, and me and the others were the other kids he kidnapped."

"Nice excuse Masaru, but they never told us about them. What are we gonna do about that?" Yusuke asked, hands in his pockets.

"Then say that they told you themselves." answered Masaru, giving a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"That kinda makes sense." muttered Kuwabara, scratching his chin.

So it was decided that they would follow Masaru's 'story' and Yusuke, Yurei, Yukari, Kurama, and Shiro went to their homes to tell their moms the news and fake story.

-1 Hour Later-

Hiei and the others stayed at Genkai's while they waited for Yusuke and Kurama to return. Yukina was chatting with Airi, Kiharu was leaning against the wall beside Hiei, and the rest of the group was actually lively. And a bit chatty for the matter.

Finally, what seemed like hours later, Yusuke returned with Yurei and Yukari, with a big smile on his face. Kurama and Shiro joined him right after, the biggest smile that they'll ever see on his face for the first time. Shiro, Yurei, and Yukari looked very happy as well.

"I see that it went well." said Touya, giving a small smile.

"Hell yeah it did!" answered an enthusiasctic Yusuke.

"Mother had cried tears of joy when she saw Shiro was alive and well." Kurama said, happiness and joy in his words.

The whole gang congratulated Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. Keiko even kissed Yusuke on the lips AGAIN! Small giggling was heard as Reiko, Hanabi, and Ashino giggled at the kissing scene. Yurei and Akaikori rolled their eyes at them. Those three were the biggest fans of a Yusuke and Keiko pairing in the whole world.

However, little did they know thata new enemy was watching their every movement. But his eyes rested on Yurei.

"Soon Yurei, Akaikori, Hime, and Tomomi, you all shall be mine, and your friends blood shall be spilled, by me." said the enemy, disappearing in a flock of crows.

A/N: FINISHED! THIS IS FOR YOU REVIEWERS, FAVORERS, FOLLOWERS, AND THOSE VETERANS! Please review, they are not forced, plus I don't mind flames or guest reviewers at all. The constest is still going, and Chapter Six will be typed and posted either this week or next week since I have to start writing it. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed this.

Ja Ne!


End file.
